


A Pound'sWorth

by hunters_retreat



Series: Whedon Verse Fusions [5]
Category: Dollhouse, Leverage, Leverage/Dollhouse Crossover
Genre: Dollhouse Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was in for a penny...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pound'sWorth

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)   au handler!eliot/Echo

  
“Come on, let’s get you out of here.” 

She stared at him and he wanted to throw her over his shoulder to get her safe but he had a moment and he knew it was all it would take. 

“I… I know you’ll help me.” She said, her eyes wide and open for a moment before the imprint came crashing back to her, leaving the doll behind, only her imprint keeping her from trying to shoot him too.

“Yeah, my car is this way.”

He led her, stopping only once when he’d needed to clear the path and wanting it done without Mariana’s gun coming into play.

The van was waiting for them and when the door slammed shut they were speeding away.  Mariana looked at him, then threw her head back and laughed.  The others looked at her like she was crazy, but Eliot understood the adrenaline rush, the life that flooded into you in those moments.  He smiled at her and she was in his lap, lips pressed against his and hands gripping his biceps.

Oh hell, he thought as his arms wrapped around her waist, steadying her against the movements of the vehicle.  They were going to report this already and it wasn’t like he was having sex with a doll.  Mariana was just blowing steam and a little kissing really wasn’t going to hurt anyone.  Well, DeWitt might, but he was already in for a penny.  He might as well get his pounds worth.

 


End file.
